


Unsteady Love

by z0mb1k1d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Comfort, Cutesy, Drunkenness, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Intoxication, M/M, Needy Prompto, Praise, Questioning, Wish we got a canon scene like this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1k1d/pseuds/z0mb1k1d
Summary: Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio manage to convince Ignis to spend the night at a bar; and it's all fun and games until our royal loverboy comes to terms with his drunken emotions. (I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries.)





	Unsteady Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this so I hope y'all like it too lmao. Sorry if the characters were written poorly!  
> Please consider that this is the way _I_ would imagine the boys drunk/getting drunk. In your mind they may be completely different people, and that's ok, just don't try and yell at me for it. This is all, clearly, totally not canon, so no reason to be mad~

It really hadn't taken all that much begging to get Ignis to permit a night of drinking. Gladio knows he likely wanted to indulge a bit too, but had to put on a mom face anyways. Noctis hadn't had a drink since Insomnia, and to have a night altogether, acting like normal people who go out and do similiar activities daily, seemed pleasant. What the Prince hadn't considered, was that Prompto couldn't hold his liquor.  
It wasn't as if Prompto became less-managable when he drank, in fact the result was the opposite; he mellowed out - laughed a little quieter, spoke a little softer. It was the fact that the blonde couldn't say no, and that includes to more drinks despite the fact he _clearly_ doesn't need more. Noctis on the other hand only became more irritable, managing a buzz even after the same amount of drinks. Ignis was carefree for once in his high-strung life, and brushed off the idea of a drinking limit for all of them. They were at the bar to enjoy the night, so they would. A little too much.

"So you're telling me that you if you're all alone, and you fell into a river, you _wouldn't_ just spend the rest of the evening in your underwear?" Gladio stares at the Prince with a pure Alpha glare of determination.

"No." Noctis glares back.

"Why not?!"

"Because that's weird. If you're clothes are wet, then you take off the layers, but you don't get naked." Noctis holds his hands up, unsure of what to do with the story he's been given. "Why is your first thought to strip?"

"Because it's cold! Have you tried traveling in wet clothes before?" 

"Yeah, what about it?" Noctis arches a brow and takes a long drink. Prompto, the blushing man sitting beside him, is a giggling mess. He holds his hands over his mouth, trying to stop the laughter.

"I don't see the problem, Noct. Gladio would probably be photo-shoot ready, outside in the sun and glistening wet." The oldest man of the four chuckles lightheartedly.

"Oh. So _that's_ why you wouldn't take off your clothes." Gladio says without suspicion.

"What?" Noctis' shoulders hunch, like he's trying to hear Gladio's words closer despite being the same distance away.

"He's saying you'd look hot." Prompto _seriously_ can't stop giggling.

"Wouldn't want other women to see you soaked with water out in the sunlight when you've got Lady Lunafreya on the horizon." Ignis chuckles as he dips into another glass.

"That's weird." The Prince shakes his head, "Besides, it's more about people in general seeing me. Doesn't do good for reporters."

"It'd do them fantastically." The blonde laughs, "Ahh, I can't imagine what they'd say about that."

"Can't imagine what they'd say about this now." Gladio chuckles honestly.

"That's... Very accurate." Noctis nods with a light snicker. "I think we should leave. Or, soon."

"Aw why? This is great." Prompto grins, shining his teeth like a ray of light. "I haven't had fun like this in a long time."

"I can tell." Noctis half-smiles at the younger man, unable to ignore the warmth he emits. "But you're also hammered."

"Nahhhh, I'm fine."

"Maybe now," Gladio mutters,

"But five shots later?" Ignis finishes the other mans sentence with a brief laugh.

"I-I can hold up." Prompto adjusts his posture, his chest puffing the slightest bit.

"No need to compete." Noctis smiles out of admiration for the blonde.

"Agreed, tonight is not the night to go balls deep in liquor."

"Well said." Gladio laughs heartily and slaps Ignis on the shoulder.

"Too late." Prompto laughs bashfully and slumps back into his hunched position below Noctis. The Prince stares down at him with genuine fondness; The way his flushed cheeks make his freckles ever darker than they already are, the way his eyes try to focus on something specific but fail after every few seconds - and especially the way his head lulls to the side every once in a while. Prompto is undoubtebly adorable, and Noctis can't help but be consciously happy about it.

"Would you leave if I went with you?" Noctis deeply sighs, forcing his face to appear like a blank slate.

"Nonono, I don't want that either." Prompto shakes his head, acting similiar to a stubborn child.

"You've impressed me enough, tough guy." Noctis wacks the side of his friends arm and gets up from their side of the booth, "Time to hit the hay."

"Fineee." Promptos head falls back against the cushion with a reluctant groan. He extends him arm, gesturing for Noctis' help, but when he recieves it and stands to his feet, he accidentally stumbles into the other. "Sorry Noct." Prompto chuckles awkwardly, trying to get a hold of himself.

"I've gotcha." The Prince sighs as he holds one of Prompto's arms around his shoulders, keeping him up and balanced with his other hand on the youngers hip.

"Don't get lost on the way back." Gladio smirks.

"You mean across the street?" Noctis says unenthusiastically, staring at the older man with a dead-pan glare.

"Yes." Ignis cuts in smugly. "Go get rest - We'll be there shortly."

"Suree." Noctis nods in disbelief. The two men leave the bar together, walking steadily and using each other for support. "Damn Prompto, what've you been eating?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're putting all your weight on me. I can't drag you along myself, here." Noctis teases with a small chuckle.

"Just trying not to fall over." Prompto smiles and picks up the pace, his walk gets sloppier but it's not like they have much of a distance to cross. "You really didn't need to leave with me. I didn't mean to take time away from you and Gladio and Ignis."

"You're not." The Prince shrugs genuinly. "I'd rather make sure you didn't get hit by a car than keep drinking."

"Thanks." Prompto laughs. "You've got a room key, right?" His voice hushes as they enter the motel.

"Yeah. Lost yours again?"

"Yep." The blonde says shamelessly.

"Good thing we're only here for tonight." Despite their closeness, silence holds a barrier between the men as they venture slowly up the stairs. In their room, there's two large beds, a smaller bed, and a couch. Ignis took the couch at the last motel, so now he and Gladio have switched places with the beds. Noctis and Iggy get the big ones, and Prompto is stuck with the smaller one. They've had this arrangement now for three days - but for some reason Prompto decides to crash on Noctis' bed rather than his own. "Hey Blondie, wrong one."

"Nah, I had the right target in mind." Prompto smirks widely, he lazily slides his hands up under his head for support, eyes closed against the dim lighting of the room.

"I don't remember letting you take my bed." Noctis crosses his arms, staring at Prompto - totally unimpressed.

"C'mon, just tonight."

"Not a chance."  
Prompto groans and rolls over onto his stomach,

"But the smaller bed is so not comfortable!"

"You haven't had any complaints before." Noctis responds leisurely, having absolutely no mercy.

"Oh please, Prince Noctis, let me sleep in your bed?" Prompto exaggerates, knowing exactly how to work his friend into submission.

"That's..." Noctis blushes, he shifts a few times on his feet, unsure of what to do. "Don't say it like that."

"Like what?" Prompto sits up. "You're bed is soo much nicer. Be a pal? Do me a solid?" He reaches out to grab the Prince's wrist and swings it lazily about. "I'm so unbearably tired! I can't possibly move from here!"

"Mmhm."

"Besides, your bed is big enough to share."

"You're point?"

"If I'm not going to move, and you're not going to move, then I guess we're sleeping together." Without warning, Prompto yanks at Noctis' arm and sends him flying into the mattress. "Fine by me!" He laughs. Noctis groans, his head buzzing from the sudden rush of movement.

"You're really not going to budge, are you?" His eyes bore into Prompto's.

"Don't think so." The considerably more intoxicated man throws his arms around Noctis and settles into him, treating the Prince like a pillow.

"You should atleast take off your shoes."

Prompto yawns, "Don't care."

"Well _I'm_ going to care when you kick me off the bed. That always happens when we sleep in the same space." Notcis mutters in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'll try not to this time. Promise." Prompto breathes quietly against the other mans chest, he falls into a light sleep too quickly for Noctis to catch him, and soon enough, he's stuck in a hug.

'Oh come on.' Noctis gravely rolls his eyes and sits stiff and still in the other's arms. 'Ok, he'll be like a rock in a few minutes. No big deal.' Noctis nods to himself, waiting patiently. 5 minutes pass, and the blonde's breathing has grown heavy. 'Ok, just...' Noctis begins to sit up, _so very close_ to escaping Prompto's grip, but then it grows impossibly tight. Prompto makes a negative sound in the back of his throat, huddling against Noctis as if he was a dragon guarding riches. 'Dammit!' Noctis' head slams back against the headboard, his jaw locks in frustration. 10 minutes, he waits again. Taking a different approach, Noctis gently pushes his fingers under Promptos - but the second he applies a lifting preasure, the blonde stirrs again.

"Don't go." A surprisingly deep, gravely voice mumbles just under the Prince. He gulps hard, entire body tensing.

"Uh... Sorry?" Noctis looks down at the now hardly-conscious man.

"Don't leave me alone." He's intoxicated and barely awake, but seems to have a tight hold on what he wants of Noctis.

"Stupid. You thought I was going to go back?" Noctis sags, his body relaxing. "I just wanted to change."

"Oh..." Prompto averts his eyes towards the wall, but his grip remains the same. Noctis hums quietly and brushes his hand against the other mans toned arm, and notices goosebumps.

"That's not the only reason you're huddling onto me, is it?"

"It's cooooooold." The blonde whines tiredly, gripping onto his shirt.

"And you think I'm warm?"  
Prompto looks up and reaches out to genly splay his hand across Noctis' cheek,

"Yeah. _Super_ warm."

His face is heating up by the second, it's no wonder he's warm. "Then let me go get more blankets." Noctis can't even budge under the weight of Prompto, no matter how hard he tries.

"Why don't you get it yet?" Prompto frowns, "Just stay here and go to sleep."

"I can't sleep with you on top of me." The Prince manages a slight chuckle.

"Why not?"  
Oh lord, Noctis really cannot handle that wretched expression. 'Cmon Prompt, don't get emotional on me...' He can't bare to stare at Prompto's puppy dog eyes, the way his lip ever slightly bows down and pouts. It's too much.

"Fine; Whatever." He shrugs nonchalantly. Noctis wiggles downward until sleepy, blue eyes find each other. 

"Thanks, buddy." Prompto gives him that award-winning smile - might as well just steal his heart right now.

"Sure." Noctis chuckles lightheartedly. Within minutes, maybe seconds, Prompto is back to his state of unconsiousness.

'Close your eyes.' Noctis thinks hard, his gaze down towards the exposed part of Prompto's collar bones. 'Just... Go to sleep.' He gulps, trying to keep his eyes off the sleeping beauty beside him. Ah, to hell with that. Noctis looks up at the blondes perfectly flushed face. The drunk blush from his cheeks travels to the tips of his ears and back down through his chest. His lips remain slightly parted while heavy breaths pass through, his brows drawn slightly together, and dear god Prompto has eyelashes long enough to brush against his fucking cheekbones. Noctis blinks slowly, positive he's capable of staring at Prompto's face for the rest of eternity.  
'Go to sleep.' He lightly shakes his head, feeling utterly stupid. How could he be so close to Prompto so often and not be expected to have feelings? Even just some? Without thinking about it, Noctis pushes stray angel hairs out of the others face. Prompto's nose scrunches just the slightest bit, then relaxes again.  
' _I love your freckles..._ ' The Prince's eyes wander across every dot, subconsiously counting them. They trail down the other mans jaw to his neck, and what's exposed of his chest. 'How many freckles do you have on you? Hundreds? _Thousands_?' Noctis allows his eyes to roam down Prompto's arms, stopping at the tips of his fingers. 'Freckles on your butt, perhaps?' He catches himself laughing out loud at the thought. ' _That_ would be adorable.'  
Noctis can't confirm what the hell he's thinking, or why he's thinking it - for that matter even if he's in his right mind to be thinking whatever he is, but it doesn't scare him. It doesn't worry him that he's staring at Prompto too close, that he's casually thinking about counting the freckles on every part of the mans body, or that he'd maybe like to kiss them too. It doesn't set off any alarms that they may or may not have more than a friendship developing, because at this point, Noctis would likely enjoy a little more than their average exchange of words. He takes the time, right now, to be alone in the company of his best friend while he can.  


"Good night, Prompto." Noctis whispers and presses the crown of their foreheads together. His eyes flutter shut, and soon enough the Prince is off to sleep.

~X~  
**Back at the Bar**  
~X~

"It's getting a bit late for the two of us now, isn't it?" Ignis smiles widely, the glass - of many - in front of him now empty.

"Yeah, that'd probably be for the best." Gladio stretches his arms high above his head, then lets them drop back down to hit against the seat. "You think Noctis and Prompto are asleep yet?"

"I can't say." Ignis adjusts his glasses, "It's either that, or..." He slowly looks over at Gladio, awaiting the mutual eye contact.

"They're probably..." Gladio mutters and meets brown eyes. Without missing a beat, the two men begin to laugh wildly. "If that's the case, you'd better hope it's not on your bed." Gladio chuckles teasingly. Ignis stands and sets down the money to pay the bill for the night, he sighs,

"I'd rather them keep it."

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio and Ignis totally ship Promptis and there's nothing you can say that will convince me otherwise. In fact I'm 98% sure everyone just casually ships everyone with each other. No doubt it.  
>  _"You are a lucky man." -Ignis._


End file.
